Bolehkah, Papa?
by karikazuka
Summary: "Na-Naruto-kun,"/"Ku-kumohon, bawa aku lari ..."/"Pa-papa, tidak mengijinkanku bersamamu, Naruto-kun ..."/"Apa kau bahagia bersamaku?"/"Wa-walau papa tidak mengijinkannya, a-aku akan tetap bersamanya."/NARUHINA/ Present for: Hanyou dark


Bibir pucat itu bergetar tidak karuan. Rasa dingin menjalar hingga tulang rusuk tidak diperdulikannya. Air mata mengalir di sela-sela hujan yang mengguyur kota kecil tersebut.

Gadis itu terus berlari hingga menemukan sebuah bangunan bertingkat sederhana dan agak kumuh. Ia tidak perduli seperti apa tempat itu.

Langkahnya tertatih-tatih menuju kamar teratas di bangunan sederhana tersebut, mengetukanya perlahan, tak lupa dengan isakan yang menderu-deru di bibirnya.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara kunci diputar dan keluarlah sesosok lelaki berambut pirang dengan wajah bingungnya. "Hinata-_chan_, sedang apa di sini? Hujan, lho."

"Na-Naruto-_kun_ ..." Hinata dengan air mata berlinang dan tubuh basah kuyup menarik-narik kecil ujung kaos berlengan panjang yang dikenakan kekasihnya dan berkata, "Ku-Kumohon, bawa aku lari ..."

Naruto mendelik.

**Bolehkah, Papa?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Present for: Hanyou Dark**

**Happy birthday to you!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata mulai agak tenang begitu tubuhnya telah dibalut pakaian kering nan hangat milik kekasihnya. Tubuhnya sendiri juga tidak bergetar kedinginan lagi walau masih menyisakan isakan-isakan kecil di bibir mungilnya.

Ekspresi cemas Naruto terpeta jelas di wajah tampannya. Mata biru lautnya menatap kekasihnya dengan penuh arti.

"Hinata-_chan_, sudah baikan?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah sayu. Matanya masih menyisakan ketakutan mengingat apa yang beberapa jam lalu ia lalui.

Naruto duduk di sebelah Hinata dan merangkul bahu mungil gadis itu. "Sebenarnya kenapa, Hinata-_chan_? Untuk apa lari?"

Isakan Hinata muncul lagi. Air matanya kembali mengalir tiada henti dari kedua bola mata beningnya. "Pa-papa ..." Hinata menutup matanya rapat-rapat, menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Papa, tidak me-mengijinkanku bersamamu, Naruto-_kun_ ..."

Naruto segera menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata yang tergeletak di atas selimut. Menyusupkan jemarinya di jari-jari lentik gadis itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

Naruto menyadari dirinya sekarang. Mahasiswa yang luntang-lantung tanpa pekerjaan tetap, tinggal di sebuah kos kumuh, hidup sederhana dan makan seadanya tiap hari.

Ia merasa tidak sebanding dengan keluarga Hinata yang serba kecukupan, rumah mewah, hidup berkelimpahan dan makanan yang enak-enak.

Pantaslah jika ayah Hinata tidak mengijinkan putri kesayangannya bersama Naruto yang seperti ini.

Hinata masih terus menangis, sementara Naruto diam merenung.

"Hinata-_chan_ ..."

Hinata menoleh lemah dengan air matanya yang masih berlinangan.

Naruto menarik napas dan berkata, "Apakah kau bahagia bersamaku?" Matanya menatap lurus mata sang kekasih.

Hinata mengangguk. Tangan mereka masih bertautan erat.

Cahaya lampu neon kamar Naruto berpendar tak menentu. Kadang terang, kadang redup. Seperti detakan jantung dua insan ini.

"Tidakkah kau lihat, aku yang seperti ini? Aku tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa membahagiakanmu." Naruto merasakan hatinya mencelos saat mengatakan hal ini. Ia tidak ingin mengatakannya namun ia harus berkata demikian.

Jikalau Hinata bersamanya, dapatkah ia membahagiakan Hinata seperti ketika gadis ini berada di naungan ayahnya?

Naruto mengusap pelan pipi Hinata yang terbanjiri air mata dengan senyum ragu.

"Semua yang a-ada pada Na-Naruto-_kun_ membuatku bahagia," jawab Gadis itu dengan wajah memerah dan berkas air mata yang terus mengalir turun. "Ka-Kalau Naruto-_kun_, apakah bahagia bersamaku?"

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya sementara tangan yang lain terus mengusap pipi gadisnya yang memerah. Dengan senyum cerahnya ia menjawab, "Tentu saja aku bahagia!"

Hinata tersenyum dengan wajah merah terbakar. Bukan hanya karena ucapan kekasihnya tetapi juga karena senyum sehangat mentari milik Naruto membuatnya lega.

**Chu**

Entah mendapatkan keberanian dari mana, Hinata yang terkenal pemalu itu berani meraih pipi kekasihnya dan mencium sebelah pipi tersebut cepat kilat. Setelah itu, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah selimut yang sejak tadi menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

"_Arigatou, _Naruto-_kun_," bisik Hinata dibalik selimutnya. Tangannya masih bergenggaman erat dengan tangan Naruto.

Sekarang bukan hanya Hinata yang memerah wajahnya, pipi Naruto juga tak kalah merah.

"Hinata-_chan_," panggil Naruto setelah ia berhasil mengendalikan ekspresinya agar tak terlalu nampak konyol. Tangannya yang masih bergenggaman dengan Hinata diayun-ayunkan kecil.

"Hmmm?" gumam Hinata dibalik selimut. Nampaknya ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa malu yang menjalar hinga kedua belah pipinya.

Naruto mengayunkan tangannya sekali lagi dan berkata pelan, "Kuantar pulang besok, ya?"

Hinata membuka selimut tipis milik Naruto dan menggeleng kuat. Ia memandang wajah Naruto dengan tatapan memohon.

Naruto menggeleng—mendandakan penolakannya atas permohonan Hinata. Mata birunya menatap Hinata lembut dan tersenyum tak kalah lembutnya. "Tidurlah."

"Ti-tidak bisakah kau membawaku lari, Naruto-_kun_?" rajuk Hinata dengan wajah memohon. Mata perak keunguannya berpendar gelisah membayangkan apa jadinya kalau ia pulang dan apa selanjutnya yang akan terjadi pada Naruto.

Naruto nyengir lebar dan menjawab, "Tidak bisa. Karena itu bukan jalan ninjaku!" Sedikit yang terakhir, ia meniru dari komik yang tadi siang ia baca.

"Pokoknya, aku akan berjuang untuk Hinata-_chan _tersayang!"

**BLUSH**

.

.

.

"Berani juga kau datang ke kediaman Hyuuga, bocah." Hiashi Hyuuga menatap sinis Naruto yang kini datang bersama Hinata.

Hinata menunduk ketakutan saat pandangan ayahnya mengintimidasinya. Tangannya mulai berkeringat karena gugup.

Naruto duduk dengan wajah berkeringat dingin. "Papa mertua—"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku papa mertua? Aku tak pernah menganggapmu jadi menantuku," potong Hiashi cepat dengan wajah garangnya. Matanya menatap Naruto penuh selidik.

Inikah lelaki yang disukai anaknya?

Tidak ada yang menarik. Bajunya cukup rapi walau Hiashi yakin baju itu sudah lama dan memudar warnanya. Wajahnya biasa saja, tidak ganteng-ganteng amat.

Apa yang sebenarnya Hinata suka dari lelaki macam ini?

Bagi Hiashi, anaknya jauh lebih ternilai dari apapun. Gadis itu bisa saja mendapatkan lelaki manapun yang ia suka dan yang lebih dari segalanya dari lelaki di hadapannya ini. kenapa coba harus yang standar macam ini?

Naruto menghela napas dan mengulangi kalimatnya, "Hiashi-_san_, saya kemari meminta ijin dari anda."

Hiashi memicingkan matanya. "Jangan bilang kau minta ijin untuk berpacaran dengan anakku. Aku tidak ijinkan."

Naruto menggeleng.

Hinata kaget detik itu juga dan Hiashi menaikkan sudut bibirnya sambil membatin, 'Mundur juga anak ini.'

"Saya kemari bukan meminta ijin menjadi pacar Hinata," kata Naruto tegas.

Barikutnya, kekecewaan melanda hati nona Hyuuga. Hanya segitukah perasaan Naruto padanya?

"Tapi saya minta ijin untuk menjadi suami Hinata," lanjut Naruto dengan senyuman berani. Matanya memandang Hiashi dengan penuh keseriusan.

Hiashi hampir terjungkal dari sofanya, sementara jantung Hinata hampir lepas detik itu juga.

Naruto segera mengambil map dari tas ransel usangnya dan menunjukkan sesuatu di sana.

"Ini, saya minta tanda tangan anda, calon papa mertua," ujar Naruto dengan lugunya. Bahkan ia sudah menyiapkan pulpen di samping map tersebut dengan cekatan.

Sudut kepala Hiashi berkedut. "Memangnya kau bisa membahagiakan Hinata dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang?" tantang Hiashi dengan wajah meremehkan.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya dan hendak menyela, "Pa-papa—"

Hiashi mendelik dan itu membuat suara Hinata tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Tentu bisa!" Naruto tersenyum lebar dan memeluk bahu Hinata seolah mereka tidak sedang berada dalam proses lamaran. "Kata Hinata, semua yang ada pada saya bisa membuatnya bahagia."

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah. Ternyata Naruto tak melupakan perkataannya tadi malam.

"Cih, memangnya kau bisa memberikannya makan cinta?" decih Hiashi dengan pandangan mencemooh. Kali ini ia mulai serius dan melanjutkan, "Kau hanya bisa memberinya kebahagiaan kasat mata, bukan materill."

"Saya memang belum mampu memberikan kebahagiaan materill pada Hinata, tapi saya berusaha semampu saya," ujar Naruto kemudian mengambil sebuah surat dari dalam tas usangnya lagi dan memberikannya pada Hiashi.

Hiashi membuka surat itu dan membacanya sekilas.

"Saya benar cinta anak anda," ucap Naruto mengangkiri argumentasi terselubung antara dirinya dan ayah Hinata dengan nada dan wajah serius.

"Papa ... Aku mohon, pa ..." Kali ini suara Hinata yang bergetar muncul. Hatinya merasa tersentuh dengan ketulusan dan perjuangan Naruto akan dirinya.

Hiashi diam. Rahangnya mengatup keras dan kuat.

"Papa, a-aku cinta Naruto ..." ucap Hinata pelan. "Wa-walau papa tak mengijinkannya, a-aku akan tetap bersamanya ..." Hinata mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Hiashi meletakkan surat dari Naruto yang merupakan surat penerimaan kerja di salah satu perusahaan ternama. Dengan rahang yang masih menegang kuat ia menatap lurus kekasih anaknya itu dan bertanya, "Kau yakin, bocah?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap.

Giliran Hiashi menatap dingin anaknya. "Yakin dia bisa membahagiakanmu?" tanyanya angkuh.

Hinata mengangguk seraya menyeka air matanya. "Be-bersama Naruto-_kun_ selalu me-membuatku bahagia, Pa ..."

"..."

"Bagaimana papa—"

"Aku tidak ijinkan," putus Hiashi seraya menutup matanya angkuh. Nampaknya kata angkuh sudah melekat kuat pada diri Hyuuga Hiashi.

Naruto terdiam seketika. Tangannya mengepal kuat di bawah meja—sementara sebelahnya menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

Hanya inikah yang dapat ia lakukan? Ia harus berjuang lebih keras lagi. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Hinata sendiri menatap ayahnya tidak percaya. Kurang berusahakah mereka atau ayahnya yang bersikukuh?

Air mata merayap turun menuju pipi putih kemerahannya. Mata keunguan beningnya memancarkan kesedihan tiada tara. "Pa-papa ..."

Sebelum Naruto hendak berkata sesuatu, Hiashi melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kita lihat gaji pertamamu nanti." Kemudian ia beranjak berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Lelaki berambut kuning secerah matahari itu melongo sejenak. Ini bukan mimpi, ini nyata. Sungguh nyata.

Sebuah celah kecil telah dibuka oleh Hyuuga Hiashi untuk memiliki Hinata.

Perlahan, Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia segera bangkit dari posisinya dan menundukkan kepalanya tanda hormat. "Terima kasih papa mertua!"

"Aku bukan papa mertuamu!"

"Te-terima kasih papa ..."

"..."

Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto dengan penuh rasa syukur. Gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu menangis sesenggukan di bahu Naruto. Hatinya yang sedih beberapa saat lalu digantikan dengan rasa bahagia sekarang.

"Naruto-_kun_, _arigatou_ ..." Hinata berbisik kecil di telinga Naruto.

Lelaki itu menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Sesekali tangannya mengelus surai gadis itu dengan lembut. Hatinya sendiri telah merasa lega telah mengutarakan keinginannya.

Sementara itu, Hiashi menghela napas panjang. Dengan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, ia meneruskan langkahnya—menjauh dari kedua pasangan sejoli itu.

Nampaknya, ia telah luluh dengan ketulusan hati Naruto dan perasaan kedua remaja tersebut.

.

.

.

"Gaji pertama, calon papa mertuaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Na-Naruto-_kun_ ..."

"..."

"Ayo Hinata-_chan_, kita nikaaaaaaaah!"

**BLUSH**

"Hei, siapa yang mengijinkanmu mencium pipi anakku?!"

"Cuma sedikit, calon papa mertua!"

"Aku bukan papa mertuamu!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Le-letakkan pancinya papaaaaaa! Ja-jangaaaaaaaan!"

.

.

.

**-The End-**

Uhm, ini sudah aku genapi ya...XD Maaf kalau kurang berkenan kawan... ToT

Semoga kau menyukainyaaa... TwT

Selamat ulang tahun, semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu dan dilimpahi kebahagiaan... :D

Sebenernya aku bingung, ini fiksi mau ditaruh di genre apa. Hurt? Humor? #galau#

Teman-teman semuanya, terima kasih sudah bersedia mampir dan membaca cerita singkat ini. Tanpa kalian, aku bukanlah apa-apa. Bagaimana cerita ini? Baguskah? Berikan kesan dan pesannya ya! :D

Review?

Karikazuka


End file.
